A Hint of Anise
by Esther-Channah
Summary: Following her return to Emelan, Rosethorn is still haunted by memories of Gyongxe. Slash if you squint. Lark/Rosethorn


**Fandom: **Circle of Magic

**Timeline**: Will of the Empress—the 26th day of Storm Moon, one day after Rosethorn, Briar and Evvy's arrival in Emelan

**Pairing: **Lark/Rosethorn

**Genre**: H/C, Friendship, slash if you squint

**Rating**: PG

**Word Count**: 749

**Disclaimer: **Lark, Rosethorn, Briar, Evvy, Sandry, Comas, and Moonstream are the creations and properties of Tamora Pierce. No financial remuneration is being received for this work of fan-fiction.

**A/N**: Thanks to Anthraciteowl, Huffy and her brother, and DevLeigh for the beta!

_The Magickal Properties of Anise include its use for Protection, Purification, and divination. Anise will help you with regaining and it is also wonderful in use for preventing nightmares. (Yvonne M. Glasgow, Magical Properties of Herbs & Spices in Your Kitchen, Pt. 1)_

**A Hint of Anise**

Lark found her in the garden early the next morning, her arms circling the base of a bay tree. Her forehead was braced against its trunk, and her eyes were tightly shut. "Rosie?"

The other woman didn't move.

"Rosie?" Lark came up behind her and gently massaged her shoulders. "Have you been out here all night?"

Rosethorn immediately tensed up. Then, she took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out in a rush. "Briar went to the city at dawn." When she whispered, her slurred speech was less obvious. "He can't stay here, now."

Lark sighed. "I won't say I didn't expect it, love," she agreed. "I didn't think he'd choose to take vows, after all." She continued kneading the other woman's shoulders. "Still, I know it's hard seeing them leave. It always is." She smiled. "Sandry comes back for visits, often. And I go to the Citadel when I can, but it's not the same."

"It's not that," Rosethorn snapped. She struggled to her feet. "I'm not such a sentimental silly that I was sitting out here mooning over his departure." Her shoulders slumped. "He's locking himself in, Lark. I can't help him, and he won't turn to the girls." Her speech became harder to understand, as it always did on the rare occasions when she was agitated. "He hasn't slept the night through since Gyongxe. And neither have I."

Eyes wide, Lark circled in front of her and gently touched her cheek. "Why in Mila's name didn't you say something?"

"I was hoping that coming back here would be enough," Rosethorn murmured. She sniffed. "Yesterday, I was taking Briar to task for not sharing his experiences with the girls, and here I'm doing the same thing with you. I suppose it's natural to want to protect the people we hold dear to us from any... unpleasantness."

Lark shook her head. "You're not protecting me by shutting me out, Rosie."

Rosethorn nodded slowly. She swayed a bit as Lark placed both hands on her shoulders to steady her. She screwed her eyelids tightly closed, partly because she didn't want to see the other woman's concern, but mostly out of dread of what Lark might see in her face. She neither sought nor resisted the embrace when it came, but she lowered her head and rested her cheek on Lark's narrow shoulder. She barely felt the roughness of the dark-green habit—she'd endured far more discomfort in the cells of the Emperor of Gyongxe.

"Do you think you could manage some breakfast?" Lark asked after several minutes had passed.

"Tea," Rosethorn croaked. "Tea to start with and then we'll see about food."

"I put some on to brew before I came out here," Lark smiled. "Will you come now, or would you prefer to work here a bit longer?"

Rosethorn sighed. "The weeds will need to be moved out of the vegetable beds before much more time passes, but I think I'll leave that until the evening, just this one time."

Evvy and Comas were setting the table when the two dedicates entered Discipline Cottage. Lark smiled her approval. "You'll find the butter and jam in the larder, Evvy," she remarked. "Comas, take the porridge off the fire. It smells just about ready." The two youths hastened to comply.

"By the way," Lark continued, "Dedicate Moonstream came by about an hour ago."

"Oh?"

Lark nodded. "There's a girl in the Earth Temple dormitories who she thinks will do better in our care."

She could see where this was going. "I suppose she has green magic?"

"Healing, actually," Lark replied as her young charges returned. "But she'll need to know herbs. And how to weave curative symbols into bandages, I imagine."

"So we'll both be busy, then." Her lips twitched. "As always." She sighed. "Well, then, I suppose I've let this go on long enough." She reached for a plate, sat down, and helped herself to a piece of warm brown bread, studded with dried fruit and flavoured with a hint of anise. "After breakfast, I believe I'll call on Dedicate Bracken and talk to him about a soul-healer." She smiled wryly. "New students need patience, and I tend toward grouchiness when I don't sleep well."

"How _can_ anyone tell the difference?" Evvy murmured under her breath.

Comas slapped a hand to his mouth, stifling a guffaw.

Lark chuckled.

Rosethorn tried to scowl, but it was no use. A moment later she joined in the laughter. She was _home_.


End file.
